


Stronger Than Blood

by AwakeAndAliveSpartan



Series: The Demon AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Demon! AU, F/M, Future Fic, a continuation of the AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAndAliveSpartan/pseuds/AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: Grant has always tried to protect his son from what hid inside of the both of them. But what happens when he can no longer do so and emotions spiral out of control?





	Stronger Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellybean96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant finds that he can't protect his son from everything.

“Mr. Ward, you do realize that what your son did is a serious offence.”

“Look, Adian would never hurt a fly. Intentionally. If he did something, then did it in self-defense. He’s 12 years old for God’s sakes.”

The headmaster sighed and pressed his fingers together in a steeple, “Mr. Ward, you are a highly regarded agent here at SHIELD, but you can’t keep giving excuses for your son like this.” he began. “There has to be some kind of consequence to what he did. He  _ did  _ break another student’s nose after all.”

“There’s a reason to why Adian’s enrolled in a SHIELD-sanctioned school, you know that!” Grant protested, slamming his hand down onto the headmaster’s desk. “Most of these kids are here for the very same reason! You’ve got to get him a break!”

“This is the third instance this year, Mr. Ward. This is our final warning.” the headmaster stated calmly, seeing Grant’s face fall.

“Third time? Why… Why wasn’t me or my wife notified about this?” Grant asked angrily, his eyes flaring briefly. He took a sharp breath to regain his composure, seeing that fear had settled into the headmaster’s face. “Why now?”

“Because the two other times weren’t as bad. He just happened to shove someone against a wall the other times. And that luckily didn’t cause much damage considering Adian’s enhanced strength. But he caused bodily harm to another student this time around. We may be a specialized school for gifted children, but that doesn’t mean we can let them do whatever they want. There still has to be a sense of zero tolerance.” the Headmaster explained slowly, his fear of Grant clearly showing. He always hated dealing with him, only because he knew that the man was half-demon and that no one really knew of what he was truly capable of. 

Grant took a sharp breath again, “Then why did he do it? Like I said, there’s no reason to why Adian would do such a thing without being provoked.” he stated. “What happened? I want to hear from him, not just what you’re saying.”

“Fine.” the headmaster replied, pressing a button on his desk. “Ms. Diels? Can you tell Adian to go ahead and come into my office? His father would like to talk to him.”

A few seconds passed before the door to the office opened slowly and a tall, black-haired boy walked into the room, “Dad?” he asked. “Am I in trouble?”

Grant blinked, motioning for his son to sit down into the chair next to him in front of the desk, “Not yet. I wanna hear your account of what happened.” he answered. “I wanna hear both sides of the story. So, why did you punch a classmate in the face? You broke his nose, you know.”

Adian looked down to his feet, avoiding his father’s gaze, “He said things I didn’t like. So I punched him.” he mumbled. 

Grant straightened up, “Adian, you know what we told you about acting on instincts when you’re upset. Violence isn’t the way out of a problem.” he stated sternly. “So what happened?”

“He made fun of my ears. Called me an elf. Everyone knows I don’t like being called that.”

Grant’s heart sunk. His only child was being bullied just because of a simple thing like that? Now he really understood to why Adian had acted the way he did. He would do the very same thing whenever someone talked down to him. Like father, like son.

“Is this… Is this a known thing?” Grant practically whispered, looking back up at the headmaster. “Is he normally treated like this?” Adian was a very quiet child, so he never told his parents if something was bothering him. 

“There have been a few recorded incidents of other students teasing him, but they weren’t anything to be worried about. Simple playground teasing.”

“Simple playground teasing?!” Grant roared, causing Adian to sink down into his seat. He really hated it when his father got angry, especially over him. Because it always led to some kind of disaster. 

“He’s being made fun of for the simplest of reasons! I thought that sending him to a SHIELD-sanctioned school would eliminate that since most of the other students are gifted as well! So why is this an issue?!”

“Mr. Ward, I appreciate your concern for your son, but I assure you that his teachers took proper action. The so-called ‘bullies’ were disciplined to the teachers’ liking. And speaking of discipline, there’s the matter of Adian’s punishment.” The headmaster took a breath, knowing that there was no good way to explain this. “Since he is here on conditional terms due to his status as a high-powered nonhuman, we cannot punish him to a full extent. The most we can give him is suspension for the rest of the week. And we also want him to see our psychologist for his anger issues. Again.”

A vein throbbed in Grant’s forehead as he tried his best to stay calm. The headmaster was acting like it was all Adian’s fault when he had been the one being bullied. He had just reacted on instinct. He promptly stood to his feet, “Fine. Whatever.” He turned around, “Come on, Adian. Get your bookbag. We’re going home. Mom will come get your missed schoolwork.”

“But,” Adian began, not moving for a moment. But he quickly followed his father out when he gave him a fiery glare. Honestly, he was so afraid of what was going to happen. If his father got any angier, he knew that there would be dire consequences. 

The ride home has nothing but silence and Adian couldn’t muster the courage to even look at his father. He couldn’t tell if he was in trouble or not. Grant seemed far more angry with the headmaster than he did with him. Adian also hated that he was treated like he was so special, like he should be held above everyone else. He knew that he wasn’t human at all, but he didn’t want to be treated as so. Even by his own father. 

“Go let the dogs out.” Grant said as soon as they got into the house. “Your mother should be here soon.”

Adian grimaced as his father left the room and Captain, their 6 year old German shepherd, and Bear, their 2 year old Labrador, came running into the room. He quietly took them outside and could eventually hear his father yelling in the house.

“Skye, you just don’t get it, do you?!” he roared, causing Adian to wince. “It’s  _ because  _ of what he is. This is serious!”

“Grant, you’re just taking it a little too far. Yeah, it’s something that needs to be dealt with. But it’s not a disaster. I understand to why you feel this way.” his mother replied softly as Adian began to head back into the house. “But just take a breath. Don’t… Don’t let this make it take control of you. Again.”

“Fine. It just… It just makes me mad that I can’t protect him from that.”

“Grant, you can’t protect him from everything. He’s getting older and will have to start dealing with things on his own.” Skye replied softly. “We just have to teach him how to do so.”

Adian gulped and slowly made his way into the living room, his mother looking at him as soon as he stepped into the room, “Am… Am I in trouble?” he asked meekly. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Skye sighed and kept a blank face. Adian always had some trouble seeing right from wrong, even though he was good most of the time. But when he did get in trouble, he always thought he did nothing wrong. He couldn’t see the flaws in what he did. Skye always assumed that it was because of his half-demonic nature since Grant acted that way most of the time. 

“I don’t know yet.” she answered. “Go to your room for a while. We’re still talking about it.”

“But,” Adian began, but a stern look from Skye made him stop. “Yes, ma'am…” he muttered, slinking towards his room. He didn't bother looking back or calling for his dogs. He knew that his father was seething at this point. Truly, Adian didn't want to be the one that made him completely and utterly snap.

Adian had heard all about his father’s  _ other  _ side, but had never truly seen it. Grant always took special measures to keep his son from seeing the monster that hid inside of him. He had even gone as far as having Skye knock him out to keep the monster inside. Grant never wanted Adian to see just what he could become. Mainly because he was afraid that his son held the very same power. 

But now, Adian was afraid that these would be one of the days were his father went overboard. Especially since his anger was stemming from what happened with him. That’s why Adian never told his father about the bullying. Because he knew that he would get exactly like this.

Adian winced as he heard something shatter in the other room as he closed the door behind him. His father tended to throw things whenever he got upset. Adian was surprised that they still had decorations and such lying around the house. According to his mother, throwing things was somehow his father’s way of trying to keep himself from exploding. But Adian wasn’t so sure if that was working right now. He knew that there was very little separating his father from whatever monster he tried oh so hard to keep hidden from him for the past 12 years. 

But, truly, Adian feared that today was the day that the monster finally came to life.  

He winced as he heard something slam in the other room.

“Grant! Grant! Come back here! We don’t need this happening now! Think of Adian, please!”

Adian’s heart dropped as he quickly headed towards the window, carefully peering through the blinds. He could see his father running off into the wooded area around their house, flames billowing off of his skin. And that’s how Adian knew that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

“Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is the second part of the Demon! AU because I dropped the other part due to it not doing well at all. And this will only be three chapters. I just wanted to explore how Grant's son is affected by being part-demon as well. I hope that you enjoy! Please leave a comment or a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to finally come back into the Demon! AU! Find me on Tumblr @ gears-of-ward!


End file.
